


Extramarital Confessions

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories featuring The Next Generation [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(April 2017) The Truth About Rose Weasley: Rose Weasley reacts to a hidden secret about who her real father is. Needless to say, Ron doesn't know.<br/>You've Slept With The Mudblood: Harry Potter invites his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, to Grimmauld Place where he tells her about the secret he has got, a secret which involves Hermione Granger and his two children with her. Ginny, however, has other plans.<br/>They're Not Your Kids: Hermione Granger tells her husband, Ron Weasley the truth about her sleeping with his best friend, Harry Potter, the fact that the two people that he thought was his kids, Rose and Hugo, are Harry's kids, and she has divorce papers, ending the marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - The Truth About Rose Weasley

**Granger Household, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**

**12th April 2017**

 

Rose Weasley was sitting down at the desk in the study of her grandfather's, crying. She had just found out news that she did not expect to learn.

"Rosie, I'm sorry Hermione never told you before, but I am sure that she was worried that Ron would find out. Scared about what he would do to you or your mother if he knew about how you wasn't his daughter, but instead his best friends." Dr Adam Granger told his granddaughter.

"Your mother told me that she named you after your great-grandmother. What she didn't say was that the Rose that she named you after was the mother of my best friend from primary school, who was your real grandmother." Dr Sophie Granger continued, her eyes threatening to cry at the memories she had. "The only problem when we left primary school was that we hardly talked due to her being accepted to a exclusive boarding school. Little did I know at the time it would be the same school that your parents went to, and so will you.

"I remember your grandmothers wedding like it was yesterday. She managed to persuade your great-grandfather Fleamont to have it in the muggle church at Godrics Hollow. It is a pity she was killed all those years ago."

"Does that mean that my cousins are actually my half brother and sister?" Rose asked, the tears she held falling down her cheeks. "I know he took extra care on mine and Hugo's birthday with us, but I didn't know until know what he meant by it all."

"Yes dear, he loves you much as the other three. That is one of the reasons he and your aunt split up. That and her disgusting habit." Adam said, comforting his granddaughter. "I know your mother only talks to Ronald because of his family but I know she loved your real father too"

"Yes Rosie, that is the reason look after you and Hugo on your birthdays, that and every other day, but there is also the fact I love your mother too, and I always have," a raven haired man said, coming in to the study. He turned to Adam and Sophie, looking seriously to them, "Had I known then what I know now, I would have asked Hermione out back in my forth year. Even the Prophet was saying your mom and I were dating. Instead I messed up, I didn't tell her how much I loved her, even when we had a massive argument in our sixth year. Instead I left it right until the battle and then he kissed her. If only I did the right thing I could have had a family with those that I love, instead of a relationship which borders on chaotic and a lack of fidelity on the wife's part."

The raven haired man then passed Rose a photograph that he borrowed off his cousin of her great-grandmother Rose, his maternal grandmother, taken when she was same age as Rose was now. "You see Rosie, your great-grandmother, a squib named Rose Brown, who married your great-grandfather, a Muggle named Andrew Evans. She was the inspiration for your name. As you can tell, there is quite a few similarities between yourself and her in the photo. And no matter what, I'll always look out for you and Hugo."

Rose wrapped her hands round him and hugged him. "I love you daddy," she said, leading him out of the room.

Sophie turned to her husband and cried openly on his shoulder. "The intelligence that Rose possesses reminds somewhat of both Lily and our daughter. Let us just hope that Harry rights the mistake of not bagging our daughter that he made years ago."

"Well, if he does what he asked me to do, I'll say he will do the right thing." came the reply. "If not, he'll meet the dentists drill I keep up in the attic."

Harry walked into the kitchen and wiped a tear from Hermione's eye. "I can't believe that we actually told Rose the truth about Ron not being able to have kids. I just wished that they really were Potters like James, Al and Lily you know." Harry said, comforting Hermione.

"I know Harry. Maybe we can do something about that soon. I've got the final papers from the courts today. I'm just worried about Ginny's reaction when you tell her about Rosie and Hugo." She said, hugging her friend.

"Well, if you're serious Hermione, we can make the two of us official. I had my papers through ages ago." Harry said, holding her hand. "It was a struggle to keep the kids but when I told the courts about how the slapper was cheating on me since before James was born and I had to get a Muggle DNA test sorted."

"What about Susan? What has she said about it?" Hermione asked, worried about the clever red head that beat her in first year for the top spot.

"She said that it would be about time that I pulled my head out of my arse and admitted things to you. That and her late aunt would have won 527 Galleons on the sweepstake," came the reply. "She said it would be best for House Potter. Plus she told me she kinda liked you, as in liked you liked you if you know what I mean?"

"I knew she did. What did you expect we got up to since forth year. Susan, Padma, Hestia and I experimented." She said, winking at Harry. "Anyway, I've been waiting to say yes to you for years."

"Thank goodness for us making Rose." Harry said, smiling inside. "And thank goodness for Ronald having a dodgy wedding tackle!"


	2. 02 - You've Slept With The Mudblood

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**16th April 2017**

Harry Potter was just arriving from a visit to the flat he owned in Islington, London, having just spent some time with his true love, the woman who he had been having an affair with for 12 years, Hermione Granger. The divorce she had obtained, allowing her to leave her husband, Ron Weasley, had been finalised a few days ago and, between her and Harry, it was decided that she was going to take the papers to Ron and admit to him, once and for all, her deepest secret.

Harry was glad that he would be able to get the secret that he and Hermione carried out of the way, especially as he had finally managed to get shot of his now ex-wife Ginny Weasley, who he had divorced mere weeks after the annual Weasley/Potter Christmas gathering at her parents home, The Burrow. Harry had wanted a divorce for a few years, mainly as he knew he didn't love Ginny as much as he had when before his daughter, Lily, was born. It was all compounded when he found Ginny was ' _celebrating'_ New Years 2017 by sleeping with Draco Malfoy in the marital bed. Harry had only found out by chance, having decided to finish work early, he saw Ginny, wand out, commanding Malfoy to give her oral sex.

DMLE officials tested Malfoy as, when he was found with Ginny, his eyes were glazed over, with possibilities of being under the Imperius Curse. Having come back positive, Harry had tried to get his brother-in-law, Chief Warlock, Percy Weasley, to put his wife's case to trial, without success. Despite evidence being provided to him by Harry, as Head Auror, Susan Bones, Harry's consort and Deputy Minister of Magic and Hermione, Harry's mistress and Head of the DMLE, Percy refused to allow the case to be put to the Wizengamot. This allowed Ginny to walk away free of charge, contrary to Harry, Susan and Hermione's wishes.

During interrogation, Ginny confessed to Auror Rose Zeller, who was being assigned to the case as use of the Imperius curse, that she had forced Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom and Kevin Entwhistle to sleep with her, using the Imperius Curse, and that she had not even had to cast a spell to get ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas, to sleep with her several times over the eighteen year marriage. Once she had slept with Boot, Entwhistle, Longbottom and Zabini, she admitted that she had Obliviated them of the times, meaning that they would not be able to confess to their partners or Harry about them sleeping with her, even without being able to do anything about it.

Harry, however, wasn't as clean as he made himself out to be. During an Auror raid near the end of June 2004, Harry cast a Killing Curse at Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater who had escaped custody. Carrow had taken the Head of Elfin Rights, Hermione Weasley, as a hostage in exchange for dropping of charges and a Pardon from then Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for Death Eater activity. A fight between the two occurred before Harry lost his temper and murdered Carrow.

Hermione took two weeks off following the hostage situation to recuperate. It was a few days after the return that Hermione visited Harry at his Islington flat, as she needed to give him some documents over to him from the DMLE. At that time, Harry and Ginny was not talking as she had accused him of having an affair with Lavender, despite them being second cousins, as Lavender's grandfather was his great-uncle. Harry truthfully denied the affair, but Ginny refused to believe him. Harry and Hermione got drunk, after Hermione admitted that she was unable to have children with her husband, Ron, however he was sterile, and had so the two of them had sex. The following morning, acting as if nothing happened between them, Hermione returned to her marital home claimed that she had worked late at the office.

After three visits to Harry, and three nights of sex, Hermione found out that she was pregnant with Harry's child. At the same time, Ginny was pregnant with her second child, but Harry and Ginny had several arguments because of the name they were going to give him. Ginny wanted to name him Albus but Harry wanted to name him Jason, after his maternal grandfather who he never got to know, Jason Evans. The arguments also were about Harry continuously working overtime at the Ministry, as the Auror Department was short handed.

Hermione gave birth in May 2005 to a girl who they named Rose, named after Harry's maternal grandmother, Rose (Brown) Evans. Rose was born, ironically for Harry, on the same day that Susan Bones, Harry's consort, gave birth to his son, Arthur, who was born to satisfy a Line Continuance Contract that the Black family originally penned with the parents of Susan's Aunt, Amelia Bones. This contract, once converted to a Line Continuance Contract upon the death of both Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, meant that it was up to Harry to repopulate the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones.

A year and half later, in November 2007, Hermione gave birth to a son, who she named Hugo James Weasley, named after both parents paternal grandfathers, Hugo Granger and James Potter. Harry wanted to attend the birth but was unable to as he was sent undercover on an operation by Deputy Head of the DMLE, Gawain Robards, who was Harry's predecessor as Head Auror in order to weed out a group of people who were made up of former Death Eaters along with other Pureblood Supremacists who call themselves The Cruciform. A few days later, Ginny gave birth to Lily Luna Potter, named after Lily Evans, Harry's mother, and Luna Lovegood, family friend and one of Ginny's third cousins on her maternal side. Again, Harry was unable to attend the birth, resulting in him sleeping in his Islington flat with Hermione as Ginny had barred him from the marital bed, Hermione using the late working excuse with Ron again to avoid going home.

Harry decided that it would be today that he would come clean about his affair to his ex-wife, the person who showed, on several occasions, to dislike Rose or Hugo, mainly as he enjoyed spending time with them. He heard a knock on the front door. He headed to it, knowing it would be Ginny, who he let in. She walked through the door, barging past Harry, turning her nose up at Susan Bones, who was on the stairs, heading upstairs to play with Albus, Lily and Arthur.

Ginny knew it was game time, especially after the conversation she had with her mother, Molly Weasley, the previous day.

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**

**15th April 2017**

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the kitchen of her childhood home, The Burrow. She was seething over the results of the final settlement of the divorce that took place between her and her ex-husband, Harry Potter. Harry had given her thirty sickles to go with the shares in the Holyhead Harpies that the divorce courts forced him to give her.

"Why do I get this crap? Thirty bloody Sickles and shares in what is now a hopeless Quidditch team since I left it?" she moaned, her mother being the only one in the room. "I can't prove it, but I have a feeling that he has slept with Hermione? The Mudblood thinks she can get her claws into my man? For example, Rose has a darker shade of red hair and Hugo has crap eyesight to go along with messy hair, just like the bastard who I married!"

"But Ginny dear, he did catch you in bed with Draco Malfoy and that he has proof that you used the Imperius Curse on 3 Wizengamot members, and two other people. That is not counting the Memory Charms both you and I placed on him and Neville Longbottom." Molly said, looking at her daughter. "He will not forgive you if he decides to get his head checked over for Memory Charms, he will put the pair of us so far into Azkaban for Line Theft, we will never see the light of day again! I am too old for Azkaban. To top it all off, with Bones spearheading the campaign to get Harry elected as Minister of Magic in the September elections, we will be lucky if you do not get a sentence of being put through the Veil!"

"What do I do? Ginny asked, worried about the consequences after her mother explained them to her. "How do I get Harry back and eliminate Bones from the equation?"

"Easy dear, you are scheduled to meet with him tomorrow. All you need to do is worm your way back into his emotions with the help of a little potion." Molly said, handing a vial of clear potion to him. "Just a few drops of _Imperium Animo_ will get him under your control."

Ginny went to sleep easily that night, dreaming of Harry taking her back and forgiving her for her indiscretions. Little did she know what would happen the next day!

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**16th April 2017**

Ginny threw her dragon hide bag, brought for her by Harry, onto the table in the Drawing Room and looked at Kreacher, the Head Elf of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, with an air of disdain. She tapped her foot, expecting Kreacher to bring her a drink or some food. Kreacher looked at his former mistress like something he had trod in.

"What does filthy former cheating mistress want?" he said, disliking her more and more. "Eye of newt, toe of frog?"

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Hermione Granger coming in. She headed to the stairs shouting for Harry. After a few minutes, Harry returned from using his bathroom. He had returned to Ginny. "Now, I am not going to repeat my self when I say this, I am never going to take you back, not in a million years," he said, getting to the point, "I would never take you back, even if you subjected me to potions. Both Susan and Hermione know what my problem is with you, and to be particularly honest, I am in no way feeling charitable with you whatsoever."

"Why waste your time with Bones and the Mudblood when you can have me?" Ginny said, lowering her top, "Hell, Bones has her heir now, so you could get rid of her too,"

"No, I won't get rid of either of them. My marriage to Susan is irrevocable, so even if I could, I wouldn't divorce her." Harry said, trying hard not to lose his temper with his ex-wife. "The next time you call Hermione a Mudblood, I wont be very happy with you. Hermione is the most beautiful, intelligent woman I have had the pleasure to know and I am proud to be the father of her kids. The same goes for our kids, even with your occasional neglect of them and shipping them off to The Burrow when you want to go sleeping with whoever takes your fancy. I wished sometimes that I never knew you.

"Lily has told me about the times you've made Susan take them out, just because you want to sleep with somebody and she has told me about the frequent visits to The Burrow. At least I never stooped so low as to sleep with just anyone and wipe their memories." Harry concluded, getting annoyed with her even more. "Oh, and the Memory Charms that you and Molly did on me, I would put you in Azkaban for, but I doubt your brother Percy would allow it to go to trial."

"You've slept with the Mudblood!" Ginny snarled at Harry. "You have, haven't you? You've slept with the Mudblood! That's why Hugo's hair is messy like yours. You fathered Grangers kids. Does Ron know his wife has been playing away?" Suddenly she felt a slap across her face, making her recoil from the effect. She opened her eyes to see Harry comforting Hermione, holding her hand. "Did you want me to put out for you more? If you had taken more pride in our marriage, I wouldn't have had to sleep with Longbottom, who had a small dick, and Zabini, who was a complete god in bed compared to you?"

"Do you want me to kick the slut out?" Hermione asked Harry, smiling, "I am happy to take care of the trash."

Harry nodded, and with that, Ginny found herself thrown out of Number 12. Returning from escorting Ginny out, Hermione hugged Harry, kissing him, tongues duelling for dominance. The door opened and they turned around.

"Hermione, you need to tell Ron the truth." Susan said, walking into the Drawing Room, having spent some time with Albus, Lily and Arthur, "If you don't, Ginny will tell him and it will make it worse between the three of you."

"I was planning on telling him tomorrow." Hermione responded, grabbing her bag from the sofa. "I don't want to, but I must do so." With that, Hermione Granger left Grimmauld Place and her boyfriend, heading for one final night at Red Heaven and with it, the end of her marriage.


	3. 03 - They're Not Your Kids (Ron and Hermione Edition)

**Red Heaven, Herne Bay, Kent, England**

**17th April 2017**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the living room of her home, Red Heaven, which she had rented along with her husband, Ron Weasley. The house, although she didn't know, was owned by the father of her children, Rose and Hugo, albeit leased to them through a company called TriHal Potioneers, owned by the Potter family.

Hermione had, in the last few days, finally admitted, and got together, with the love of her life, and the father of her children, Harry Potter, in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Harry had been involved in a marriage, where apart from fathering Hermione's children, had been faithful to his, now, ex-wife, Ginny Weasley. Hermione decided that it was time for her to tell Ron the truth about Rose and Hugo.

Ron walked into the living room, noticing the change In Hermione's mood. She had spent most of the last few months sleeping in the guest bedroom at Red Heaven, giving Ron the feeling that she was avoiding him.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron said, slowly approaching her. He wasn't aware that in Hermione's bag carried two bombshells to their relationship. "Over the last few months, I've noticed that you have changed quite a bit. You haven't slept in the same bed as me, you have been working late quite a lot and we haven't talked to each other as much. Are you all right?"

Hermione recoiled at her (soon to be) ex-husbands forwardness. There again some of their year mates describe him as ' _A typical Gryffindor, charging in, damn the torpedoes_ '. She tried to move backwards but Ron stopped her from doing so.

"I can't do this Ron," she said, breathing heavily, "Our marriage, I can't do this. I've lied to you once to often during our marriage."

"What do you mean? Ron asked, confused about his wife's statement. "How do you mean you've 'lied once to often during our marriage'?"

"I…I've not told you several things." Hermione said, starting to cry, "Damn it…I should have got Harry to tell you. Its…its about Rose and Hugo."

"WHAT? What do you mean it's about Rose and Hugo?" Ron said, getting more concerned. "I know you've said that they take after their grandparents and that Rosie seems to be a danger magnet, but they are our children, they're bound to be mad at times!"

"That's…that's the crux of the problem Ronald." Hermione said, pulling a piece of paper from her bag. "They're not your kids."

"Of course they're my children. I've been married to you for fifteen years." Ron said, worried about his wife. "I would know if they wasn't as I know you've not slept with anyone else…have you?"

"Rose and Hugo…the kids are Harry's children." Hermione rushed, hoping Ron wouldn't go mad at her.

"Say it again?" Ron said, confused, "Rose and Hugo are Harry's children?"

"That is what I said Ronald. Harry is the father of Rosie and Hugo." Hermione said, her head facing towards the floor. "When we had problems before Rosie. I have a test done of both of our outputs, and it came back."

"What did it say?" Ron asked, slowly getting annoyed with his wife and Harry. "Merlin's pants woman, what the bloody hell did it say?"

"I think you need to read the results yourself. I don't think you're going to like it." Hermione said, handing Ron a piece of parchment from her bag. Ron looked at the sheet and then punched the wall in anger. He looked at Hermione, upset at what he had read.

"You…you mean that I…I'm sterile?" Ron shouted, his anger getting the better of him. He threw a lamp at Hermione, only just missing her. "How long…how long have you known?"

"About thirteen years I have known about your condition." Hermione said, trying to avoid becoming the target of Ron's temper. "I have known since before Rosie was born. I went to see Harry at his Islington flat as I needed to drop some documents over to him from the DMLE.

"He and Ginny were not talking as she had accused him of having an affair with Lavender, but he couldn't have had one as they are second cousins, as Lavender's grandfather was his great-uncle. Anyway, we got drunk and had sex. When we woke up the following morning, we acted as if nothing happened between us. I came back here that night and claimed that I had worked late at the office.

"After three visits to Harry, and three nights of sex, I found out that I was pregnant with his child. I found out that at the same time, Ginny was pregnant with her second child, Al, but Harry and Ginny had several arguments because of the name they were going to give him. Ginny wanted to name him Albus but Harry wanted to name him something else. The arguments also were about Harry continuously working overtime at the Ministry, as the Auror Department was short handed.

"Anyway, a month after Percy got promoted to Deputy Minister, I got the promotion to Assistant Head of the DMLE, and then a few months later Rose was born." Hermione said, smiling at the memories. "The hardest thing was seeing Harry's face when I gave birth to Rose, and again with Hugo."

"I'm going to murder Potter when I next see him! Does my sister know?" Ron shouted, clenching his fist.

"Ginny found out about Rose and Hugo yesterday Ron," Hermione confirmed, handing over a set of papers to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, I know it is sad to say but I have got us a divorce. The kids and I are moving into Grimmauld Place today, that's why I have had Harry take them on a daytrip."

"You…you're leaving me?" Ron spluttered, crying after he read the divorce papers. "Fifteen years of marriage being thrown down the pan. All because I can't perform?"

"I'm sorry mate," Ron heard from the doorway. "I thought you would like to say goodbye to Rosie and Hugo before they move into Grimmauld Place."

Ron turned around and saw the person who he thought was his best friend. He raised his fist, connecting with Harry's gut. Hermione ran over to Harry to comfort him. Harry frowned at her.

"No, Hermione, I deserved it." Harry said, rubbing the place where Ron had hit him. Hermione looked at him shocked. Harry looked at her, noticing the concern and shock on her face. "No, I'm serious Hermione, I did take his wife from him."

"Harry's right," Ron said, annoyed with him. "And to think that I stood with that Judas so many times. This is the thanks I get, I give up. You know, Ginny was right; I should never have slept with a Mudblood.

"Ron, I'm sorry that I slept with your wife, but I'm not sorry that we made those two miracles." Harry said, referring to Rose and Hugo. "Plus, it gives you the opportunity to share the rest of your life with the woman you have really loved for years.

"I know you had feelings for Parvati and I know you only married Hermione because I was stupid enough to fall for your sister, stupid because I didn't know she was going to be the school broomstick. That plus I was stupid not to admit my feelings for Hermione that is."

With that, Harry, Susan, Hermione, Rose and Hugo left Red Heaven, Hermione taking her suitcase with her remaining possessions, leaving Ron to a bottle of Firewhiskey and his own thoughts.


	4. 04 - They're Not Your Kids (Susan Bones Edition)

**Red Heaven, Herne Bay, Kent, England**

**17th April 2017**

Susan Amelia Bones followed Harry Potter and his two children with Hermione Granger, Rose and Hugo from the porch to the living room of Red Heaven, the house that Ron Weasley and his ex-wife, Hermione Granger, lease from the Potter family investments, TriHal Potioneers. Having spent the day with Rose and Hugo, she was worried about Albus and Lily Potter, and her son, Arthur Bones, who were spending the day with Harry's ex-wife, Ginny Weasley.

Susan was the Consort of Harry Potter by virtue of a Line Continuance Contract inherited from her Aunt, Amelia Bones, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. As a former Auror, head of the DMLE and now Deputy Minister of Magic, under the leadership of Percy Weasley, she knew when something was going to happen.

She stopped a second to listen to what was going on, deep in thought. ' _Harry better watch out as Ron is going to be upset. Why he had to sleep with his best mates wife all because he couldn't have had kids I'll never know. Why I bloody well agreed to keep the affair silent too and why I told Granger that marrying Harry is good for House Potter since he divorced Ginny I must have been drunk! I think I shall have words with the pair of them when we get back to Grimmauld.'_

"You…you're leaving me?" Susan heard Ron splutter from the living room. Ron crying after he read the divorce papers Hermione had given him. "Fifteen years of marriage being thrown down the pan. All because I can't perform?"

"I'm sorry mate," Harry from the doorway. "I thought you would like to say goodbye to Rosie and Hugo before they move into Grimmauld Place."

Susan looked at him with a frown. ' _Kick a man while he's down why don't you. We are certainly going to have words now Mr!_ ' she thought, hoping Ron was not going to do anything stupid to Harry, like hitting him.

Ron turned around and saw Harry, the person who he thought was his best friend. He raised his fist, connecting with Harry's gut. Hermione ran over to Harry to comfort him. Harry frowned at her. Susan stood still in shock. ' _I hate it when I'm right. Harry deserved it though!'_

Harry confirmed her thoughts, rubbing the place where Ron had hit him. Hermione looked at him shocked. Harry looked at her, noticing the concern and shock on her face. "No, I'm serious Hermione, I did take his wife from him."

"Harry's right," Ron said, annoyed with him. "And to think that I stood with that Judas so many times. This is the thanks I get, I give up. You know, Ginny was right; I should never have slept with a Mudblood."

Susan turned sharply, her neck clicking at the speed she had turned. ' _I never thought I'd hear Ron Weasley call a Muggle-born that! His sister, the jury is out on but Ron? He has lost so much, I'm not surprised really. If only I had told him when I first found out about the two of them!'_

"Ron, I'm sorry that I slept with your wife, but I'm not sorry that we made those two miracles." Harry said, referring to Rose and Hugo. "Plus, it gives you the opportunity to share the rest of your life with the woman you have really loved for years.

"I know you had feelings for Parvati and I know you only married Hermione because I was stupid enough to fall for your sister, stupid because I didn't know she was going to be the school broomstick. That plus I was stupid not to admit my feelings for Hermione that is."

Susan looked back at Harry, shocked at what he had said. _'Give Ron some consideration Harry, you and Granger have effectively shafted him! Boy am I going to have words with you when we get home.'_

Harry, Susan, Hermione, Rose and Hugo left Red Heaven, Hermione taking her suitcase with her remaining possessions, leaving Ron to a bottle of Firewhiskey and his own thoughts.

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**17th April 2017**

The five of them arrived at Number 12, Susan still shocked and annoyed at the sensitivity, or lack thereof, of both her consort, Harry, and his girlfriend (and mother of Rose and Hugo), Hermione Granger, and how they handled dealing with Hermione's ex-husband, Ron. She turned to the children and ushered them upstairs, promising to talk to them once she had dealt with Harry and Hermione.

She walked into the drawing room when she saw Harry and Hermione kissing. She coughed to get their attention, eventually gaining it.

"You alright Susan? You look annoyed." Harry said, walking over to her. Susan sat down and turned away from him, anger at the pair showing on her face.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? I cannot believe the two of you. Between the two of you, you may have drove your former best friend to drink." Susan said, the annoyance showing more. "Do you not remember what I said to you when I found out about you two? I said to you 'This is not a heat of the moment mistake, this is a calculated long term affair with little regard for your spouses.' And you ignored me by carrying-"

Harry decided to interrupt Susan at that point. "That may be the case Susan, but Ginny cheated on me first! Surely I-"

"That may be the case Potter, but two wrongs don't make a right." Susan said, cutting in. "I am willing to bet that Ron is getting pissed now, and to be honest with you, I honestly wouldn't be surprised! If it wasn't for the death of Sirius and Aunt Amelia, I would be glad not to be in any kind of relationship with you, betrothal or no betrothal!" Susan sighed. Annoyed and fed up, she stormed out of the room, intent on moving her clothes to the guest room where she would sleep for the next few weeks.


End file.
